


The detective and the neko

by Brokentargirl



Category: Sherlock Holmes BBC
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Innocence, Multi, slight rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokentargirl/pseuds/Brokentargirl
Summary: Sherlock didn't expect to ever fall in love,defiantly with a girl that shouldn't even be real





	1. Strange meeting

Sherlock walked around the flat,bored. There wasn't a good case and John was busy. He considered shooting at the wall but John took the gun with him. He groaned,slouching in his chair. He sat there for awhile,trying to entertain himself by going into his mind palace. His eyes shot open when he heard rushed,heavy footsteps. Two pairs... Who would John be bringing home? A girl,a client,...who?

  
Soon the door to the flat was opened and John walked in,a short girl with long brown hair,pale skin,green eyes and....cat ears and a tail...? Sherlock remained silent,not hearing what John was saying.

"Sherlock....are you listening?!"

John yelled,pulling him from his thoughts. "What the hell is that?"

Sherlock asked,the girl backed behind John even more.

"She's a ...neko..? I believe is what they're called,and she's staying with us for safety" John replied,crossing his arms.

"Mentally abused,barely been outside,a loner,not use to bring around other living things besides cats. Drinks lots of milk,there's a milk stain on the short you gave her to wear,which you didn't make. And since you had to give her a shirt I assume that she was left naked,alone? And in a cell of some sort? She clearly had chains and a collar on,the markings on her neck and wrists prove that." Sherlock said,analyzing her.

The cat girl looked at him in shock and fear...no. Not fear,but.....awe. Sherlock walked closer to her,John raised a brow. "Sherlock what are you doing?"

No answer .

Sherlock gently took her hand,analyzing it. "What's your name?" He asked the girl,she only meowed,shrugging. "She was never given one"John stated,looking at Sherlock. "Well we'll have to change that......um..." he pulled her closer,spinning her around. She seamed to enjoy it,meowing happily. "Alexandra" Sherlock hummed,releasing her hand. She thought about before purring,saying she liked the name. "Good." Sherlock sat back down, folding his hands. "Now John,explain. Now."

_______________  
A/n sorry it's short!


	2. Getting to know each other

"So.. She's a science project gone wrong?" Sherlock scoffed. "This isn't science fiction,this is real life John."

" I know, but I'm telling you the truth. Scientists were using her,along with many others to try and create a fusion. Only two survived. " John replied, crossing his arms over his chest. The neko, Rose, was sitting in John's chair, watching the two men argue. 

"That isn't possible! This is just a stupid prank or something. "

"Sherlock,use your brain! It's clearly not a prank, you just said a few minutes ago that she was abused,chained, starved! This is real" the doctor shouted before taking a deep breath. "We have to help her Sherlock, we need to take care of her" 

The detective groaned, slouching in his chair. "She's a grown woman, not some lost puppy... Or kitten" 

Rose's ears perked up upon hearing the word "kitten" she looked at Sherlock, tilting her head. 

"Sher..." Rose spoke shyly, catching both of the mens attention. 

"You can talk." John stated walking over to the girl, he bent down, examining her neck. "Your vocal cords were badly damaged, I'm surprised you managed to say anything"

" why? Why my name... "Sherlock questioned, glaring at the neko. The only reply he got was her saying "Sher" again.

"We should at least help her until she can fully speak. " John spoke, standing up and looking at the stubborn sociopath. 

"Fine. Once her vocal cords are healed and she can speak she's leaving" Sherlock huffed, glaring at the girl still.

"She'll need new clothes as well." Mrs. Hudson spoke as she walked into the room, giving the small girl a cup of warm milk. "She can't wear baggy shirts and no pants all the time"

Rose purred as she drank the milk, clearly happy. 

"We'll go tomorrow" John replied. "I think it's best she gets some rest and eats some food, she's far too skinny." 

Mrs.Hudson nodded. "I'll cook up some soup for her, it'll feel good on her throat. " 

"You have to admit, she's very cute" John chuckled as Rose finish her milk, staring at the empty cup in confusion.

"She's just being a dumb cat..." Sherlock grumbled, however there was a small smile on his lips as he watched Rose tilt the cup upside down.


End file.
